


A trip down memory lane

by JaSamCata



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaSamCata/pseuds/JaSamCata
Summary: A fanfiction story of Zlatan and original female character going through how their relationship started
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović/Original Female Character(s)





	A trip down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes:  
> This story was written back in 2018, 100% fictional.  
> I have all respect for Zlatan and his family, this is simply a fanfiction.  
> Big thanks to my dear Gianna ( @gskerr on tumblr ) for helping me with the editing ❤

I woke up in the middle of the night, like I had done since I was young; I turned to find my boyfriend, peacefully asleep by my side. I took few minutes to appreciate this blessing I have, being with him, how grateful I am, for every single moment by the side of this man.  
  
Memories rushed in my mind, of all that led to this moment..  
It was my first year as a teacher in this well recognized school in Manchester. I had many students and I felt like a mother or an older sister to all of them, I loved and enjoyed my job.  
  
Among my students were two I knew particularly, even before I meet them. They were the two sons of Zlatan Ibrahimović. Yes, that Zlatan. I've always been crazy about football and everything related to it, I have a passion for this sport.  
  
Because of this, I definitely knew Zlatan. Ibra as many call him, charismatic, very highly skilled and with truly unique character, so he was already among my very favourite players.  
  
One day his younger son got a fever at school, I felt sorry for him because he was shivering. " Poor baby " I thought to myself.  
  
" Vincent, are you ok, dear?? "  
" I don't think I am, miss. "  
  
I took him to the school clinic immediately and the doctor recommended that I call his father to pick him up because he needed to rest. Why exactly his father? I asked. It was his number in the school records. He and the kids' mother were divorced for a year at that point and he did his best for his sons so that they weren’t effected by this.  
  
The first time I spoke to Zlatan was to tell him that his little son is sick. It wasn’t quite how I had hoped..  
  
" Mr. Ibrahimović? "  
" Yes, speaking.. "  
" This is Anne Brown, Vincent's teacher "  
  
He interrupted me after I told him who I was.  
  
" What happened?? Is my son ok?! "  
" He is, please don't worry. Your son has a fever and the school recommends that he rests for the day. Could you come pick him up? "  
" I'm on my way "  
  
He hung up quickly.. I couldn’t blame him though, he seemed like a really concerned father.  
  
Around 45 minutes later he arrived and went straight to Vincent.  
  
" Hey what happened to you little guy ? Where is your teacher? "  
Vincent pointed at me and we shook hands.  
" Miss, Anne ? "  
" Correct. "  
" Should I take him to the hospital? "  
" No, no, it's not that serious. He just needs cold compresses and rest and he'll be fine. "  
" Ok, good.. can we get your number? Just in case because his mother is not around currently.. "  
" Sure "  
  
I gave him my number, we shook hands again and then they left.  
  
Did I go on with my life? Yes. Did I over think what happened? Definitely, yes! Not that I hoped for anything or even expected anything of what happened later to happen, but I over thinking the whole thing. Seeing him for the first time, he was tall, really tall with skin of just the right tone like mocha! I couldn't resist finding him really attractive. That voice! I kept telling myself " keep your thoughts to yourself as you always do " but who can resist over thinking!


End file.
